


Farewell The One I Love

by kmou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Out of Character, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-21
Updated: 2010-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:47:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29951556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmou/pseuds/kmou
Summary: A Fic-Video of Harry and Draco's relationship from start to end.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 1





	Farewell The One I Love

**Author's Note:**

> There is a music video that goes with this fic.
> 
> Clips in the music video are from: Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone (#1), Harry Potter and Prisoner of Azkaban (#3), Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince (#6), and Queer As Folk episodes 3x08, 3x09, 3x11, and 5x13. Music in the video is "2 Rights Make 1 Wrong" by Mogwei.

Their relationship had been volatile, from the start. When introductions were made, there was a rejected hand in friendship. But even when they were at each other's throats, even when they were battling one another on their brooms, fighting for the snitch, or teasing one another's misfortune, they couldn't deny they were one in the same.

Filled with misguided anger and frustration brought on by their destinies—Harry had to defeat Voldemort while Draco had to please his father and the dark lord by being the best Death Eater there was—and passion for one another, it was no mistake when the two enemies, behind closed doors, found themselves wrapped around each other; it was all thanks to a single note in class that was meant to be the promise of a later duel.

It happened as they gasped for air after their physical battle when their exhausted magic finally gave out. What would be the start every time they met...

Solemn grey eyes staring into green, lips fused, foreheads against one another, bodies pressed together, legs intertwined. Clothes were always shed quickly as the call to touch nude skin was undeniable. Robes pooled to the ground as ties were quickly ripped from their necks. As lips bruised one another, thoughts of " _Merlin, this can't be happening. He's my enemy. This is so very wrong_ " were quickly washed away and replaced with " _It feels so right_ " when their naked cocks pressed against each other.

The steady pounding of Harry's cock made Draco forget about everything. Only Harry's hands on his body kept him in reality, reminding him who he truly belonged to. Harry's soft gasps, his guttural groans at the back of Draco's neck made the blonde's toes curl. As he clenched with pleasure and shouted his completion, he'd collapse beside Harry who would bury his face into Draco's blonde hair.

Harry would lose himself in Draco. He would be overwhelmed with pleasure that everything he feared, from past, his fame and from Voldemort would simply disappear as soon as Draco touched him. Draco's lips would travel all over Harry's body, kissing, stroking. The feel of Draco's baby-fine hair gripped between Harry's fingers always made him ache with want as Draco tasted his essence. His body would arch with overstimulation, but Draco never stopped. As if he couldn't get enough of Harry. The pink lips would suck harder, the throat loosened to ease him in, and the tongue ever so welcoming. No, he never would stop, and Harry never stopped giving.

But it was no mistake, either, when the two broke up. How could light and dark remain together? How could anyone understand their relationship? How could anyone understand how much the two needed each other? How could they remain together if they were on opposite sides of the war? They each had their assigned roles to play—Harry would go on to be the boy who would defeat Voldemort, while Draco would be branded as a Death Eater—even if the lines had been blurred. Their forbidden love would remain a secret, their happiest, yet most painful secret.

Though it had been mutual, Draco never got over it, as much as he tried. Slowly, he withdrew himself, finding comfort in only his thoughts, his memories. When he stumbled upon the Mirror of Erised, the gold-framed mirror, with its haunting message, "I show not your face but your heart's desire," only confirmed what he had known all along, what he had tried to deny for so long: Harry was his deepest and most desperate desire of his heart. He often found himself in front of the mirror, touching cool glass when all he wanted was to feel skin, just staring, crying, pleading. He slowly lost himself in a false Harry, in a false memory of them together. And when reality struck, no matter how far or where he went in Hogwarts, he saw Harry's face everywhere. He saw their happiest moments together. He couldn't escape.

Then there was Harry, who tried to move on. He tried to forget about Draco by dating others; he only ended up comparing them to Draco, wishing they were him. He tried to lose himself in his studies, in his plans for the war, but his thoughts often travelled back to the blonde. He tried, he tried so desperately to move past their torrid affair, but he couldn't. Every time he saw Draco, he couldn't help but stare back, wishing he could hold him in his arms again, to sleep curled beside him. He had taken to following Draco around. All he wanted was a glimpse of the Draco he once knew, the Draco he loved behind closed doors, the one he still loved. But that Draco was gone. He couldn't escape either.

Neither would ever move on, until their roles had been filled, until they could be together again without anything or anyone standing in their way.

* * *

_Video: youtube .com(SLASH)watch?v=xP8oEfF7f0k_


End file.
